


The Things a Spell Can and Can't Achieve

by Queen_of_Camelot (The_Lady_in_the_Red_Cape)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Control, Cute, Cutesy, Desire, Enchanted Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Fluff, King Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Magic, Oblivious Arthur, POV Merlin (Merlin), Resistance, Romance, Spells & Enchantments, spell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23953153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lady_in_the_Red_Cape/pseuds/Queen_of_Camelot
Summary: (Based on The Sword in the Stone: Part 1)When Merlin needs to cast a spell on Arthur (whom he secretly has feelings for) to take him to safety and away from the reach of Morgana, Merlin is unwilling to do so. But when the enchanted Arthur does whatever Merlin says without second thought, Merlin is tempted to ask the King about his true feelings for the sorcerer. Does he resist these temptations, or does he give in?
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 177
Collections: Come back to these Merlin, Fanfiction Challenge Collections, MERLIN, MERTHUR, Merlin, Merlin Fanfiction, Merlin Fics, Merlin Fics to Reread, Merthur fics, merthur fics





	1. (Part 1/3) The Spell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin unwillingly casts a spell on Arthur and takes him away from a kingdom that is falling apart.

“I’m sorry, Merlin.” Gaius said genuinely. “Maybe there’s something you can do. . . Arthur won’t go willingly. But what if he were to lose his will?” That could only mean one thing. But surely Gaius couldn’t be suggesting. . .  
“Are you suggesting magic?” Merlin asked. Gaius looked at him, knowing all too well what he is putting the boy through. “Can you do it?”   
Now, Merlin would _never_ use magic on Arthur willingly. This power of his was meant to be used to protect Arthur; not control him. But Merlin knew the blonde all too well to expect him to abandon his kingdom in the hands of Morgana, to ensure his own safety.   
Albion would be impossible without Arthur. Merlin realized that at that moment, it wasn’t the kingdom that mattered. It was the _King_.  
“I can try. . .” He said, approaching Arthur with guilt weighing down his every step.

◇◇◇

“Sorry! My fault.” Arthur said, with one hand raised in apology, when he stumbled into Merlin. The Royal Prat apologizing? Merlin must have really done a number on him.  
“Well, I think we’re safe. . . For now.” Merlin said. He turned around and regarded his majesty. “But we need to find you a disguise. You’re too conspicuous in those clothes.” Arthur looked down as if he had no idea what he was wearing, and then blankly said, “Whatever you say. I am entirely in your hands.”   
Merlin wondered what it would feel like to _actually_ have Arthur do as he wished. Not under a spell, but in reality. For him to humour Merlin’s silly whims and fancies. Merlin had many of those. . . Like ending each playful chase and headlock with a kiss. Like Arthur allowing Merlin’s hands to linger a little longer on his body than necessary, while dressing and undressing him. Like Merlin lying down next to Arthur after making his bed. _Like Arthur loving him._  
But these were _Merlin’s_ wishes. And _his_ wishes didn’t matter.

◇◇◇

“Ah. . . Perfect.” Merlin muttered, peering at the lone hovel from the fork of a tree. He turned around, and realized that Arthur thought that it would be a good idea to stand as close to Merlin as humanly possible, with no regard to personal space.  
Merlin saw his face, which was mere inches away from his own. Arthur was nodding like the adorable idiot that he was. Knowing that he wouldn’t be able to resist the urge to kiss him on the cheek for much longer, Merlin brushed past him quickly. _(And with as much friction as he could get)_  
He sat against a stone wall, behind which Arthur was grunting as he took off his chainmail, and then his clothes _by himself_ (a rare occasion!) and pulled on the clothes that Merlin had stolen for him from the hovel.  
“In your own time, obviously. . .” He said. Arthur’s head peeked out. “I’m sorry, _Merlin_.” He said, voice strained. “Some of these things are a little on the tight side.” Merlin chuckled. “Beggars cant be choosers, sire.” He grinned when Arthur replied, “No, you’re right. I probably should learn to think before I speak , shouldn’t I?”  
_“It would be a start. . .”_  
After a few moments, Arthur emerged, huffing out an “All done!” Merlin looked at him and couldn’t help bursting out laughing. The moss-green top hardly covered half of his torso, leaving the rest on display, like a skimpy girl in the beach on a sunny day. His trousers, which were the same colour, reached just below his knees, and his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. The brown sleeveless outer coat was just the perfect finishing touch.  
“Well, Arthur, what can I say? You look like a total turnip-head.” Merlin said, grinning from (big) ear to (big) ear. Arthur looked flustered for a moment, before seriously suggesting, “Well, shall I try something else? There’s plenty more here. . .” But Merlin just silenced him, raising a sassy finger. “No, that — that will do absolutely fine. Although, maybe I’ll take —” He snatched the small pouch of coins that Arthur had tucked into his belt. “That!”  
“My _gold_!” Arthur whined, stretching the ‘o' and looking at his manservant like he had just confiscated his favourite toy. He was pouting, and in his eyes Merlin saw the innocence that the real Arthur would _never_ reveal so openly.  
Merlin was _sorely_ tempted to capture those pouting lips with his own, his hands caressing Arthur’s soft blonde hair. But he resisted, knowing that doing such a thing would be equivalent to taking advantage of Arthur’s vulnerable position.  
So he settled for smiling and saying, “Probably safer with me.” Immediately, Arthur dutifully said, “Of course!", nodding and drawing his lips together in a straight line. The sincerity on his face made Merlin laugh.  
_This man was going to be the death of him._


	2. (Part 2/3) The Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin must decide between using the spell to know how Arthur feels about him, and waiting until the spell wears off to face the real Arthur. Which does he choose?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all are enjoying! Tell me what you think in the comments ♡

“Wait. Here.” Merlin spoke slowly, as if talking to a child. _Well, he wasn’t entirely wrong. . ._  
Arthur nodded, and Merlin carefully sneaked as close as possible to the carriages. There were people walking here and there, some carrying stuff and others discussing.  
“If Arthur’s identity remains hidden, maybe I can convince these people to take us North over the border with them. . .” Merlin thought. His plans went crashing when he felt the tip of a sword on his back. Not daring to breathe, let alone trying to escape, he turned back and was greeted by a beautiful woman, who somehow managed a smile that was warm as well as menacing at the same time.  
_“Hello.”_  
Boy, was he in trouble. . . 

◇◇◇

Even though Tristan and Isolde were smugglers and their means were dishonest, Merlin found them to be good at heart. Also he couldn’t help envying their love for each other, and how openly they could manifest it. He could only dream of a day when Arthur helps him down a carriage, holding him securely by the waist and sporting his stupid lop-sided grin while doing so.  
Merlin looked up from his dinner at Arthur. “More soup?” He asked. “Yes, please.” Merlin poured some into his King's bowl. “Thank you.”  
“A 'please' and a ‘thank you’ all at the same time? That’s amazing.” He muttered. Arthur downed the soup in one gulp and looked at Merlin musingly. “Is it?” He nodded. “Let’s just say. . . Manners aren’t your strong point.”  
“Really? In what way?”  
“Rude. Thoughtless. Insensitive. . . And that’s when you’re in a good mood.”  
“I’m sorry to hear that.”  
(This was just getting better and better.)  
“I don’t think you realize how hard I work for you. I know you’re the King, but it’d be nice if you could do one small thing by yourself. As a. . . Gesture. Mark of respect.”  
“I’m sorry to have been a disappointment, Merlin.”  
Merlin’s smile disappeared as he felt guilt tug at his heart. Maybe he had gone too far. Because Arthur was many things — a clot-pole, a dollop-head, an ass, a prat — but he was not a disappointment. _He was definitely not a disappointment._  
“Well, ‘disappointment’ is a strong word, I’d say. . .” He smiled at Arthur, but the blonde just pursed his lips and nodded, looking blankly into the distance.   
Merlin knew that kissing Arthur when he was in this state would be immoral, but what about just asking him to answer a few questions and to be honest about his replies? Surely, that wouldn’t do much harm.  
“Arthur. . .” He called tentatively. “How do you. . . How do you feel about me?”  
Arthur just looked at him with no change in his reaction. Merlin realized that he had to be more specific. He cleared his throat. “I mean. . . Do you like me?”  
“Of course I do, Merlin. Who doesn’t like you? You’re probably the most likable person I’ve ever met.”

Merlin opened and closed his mouth like a fish. This wasn’t going the way he expected.  
“No. Well, thank you, but that’s not what I meant. Do you like me as. . . as more than a friend? Do you have any. . . you know, _feelings_ for me?” Merlin raised his eyebrows at the word ‘feelings' to emphasize.  
Arthur looked at the fire for a moment, and then asked emotionlessly, “What do you want me to say?”  
Merlin shook his head. “No, don’t — Don’t think about what _I_ want you to say. Just be honest.” 

Arthur looked at the fire again, scrunching his brow. He looked like he was doing the hardest thinking of his life. _He probably was. . ._  
Merlin sighed. This wasn’t working. Apparently this was beyond the enchantment.This was probably one of those things a mere spell can't achieve. . .

But Merlin tried one last time. “Have you ever wanted to kiss me, Arthur?”  
At that, Arthur’s head whipped in Merlin’s direction. “Oh, I can do _that_ if you want me to.” He said and immediately lunged forward.  
Merlin’s world stopped. _“No!”_ He almost shouted, eyes wide and both hands raised in front of him. He sounded so alarmed that Arthur just froze and looked at Merlin.  
_‘No.’_ He thought. _‘This is not how I want it to be.’_ None of it felt right. Even if Arthur did kiss him, it wouldn’t be a true kiss. When Arthur kisses Merlin for the first time, (if such a day ever comes, that is. . .) Merlin wants it to start with desire and be ignited by passion. When Arthur tells him that he loves him, Merlin wants him to mean it.  
He smiled softly and said, “Nevermind. Now get some sleep.” Arthur immediately lied down right there and closed his eyes like a child obeying his mother.  
Merlin sighed again, looking at Arthur’s peaceful face. He decided that he was going to have to wait for the spell to wear off, then man up and talk to the real Arthur. The one who did not blindly do as he was told because of an enchantment.  
Yes. He had to take the leap, despite the risk of getting scarred.   
_For life._


	3. (Part 3/3) The Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Merlin finally takes a leap of faith, is Arthur prepared to catch him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go! 😁 The last chapter. . .

The next morning, Merlin was awoken by something kicking his leg. Scratch that. _Someone_.  
He looked up to see a fuming Arthur. “You better have a _damn_ good explanation for this, Merlin.”

Merlin could do nothing but stare. “Oh. . .” was all he could think.  
“Fine. Then I’ll just carry on kicking you.” Before Arthur could cause any serious injury, Merlin stood up. “You’re back!” He said. In his voice was the relief of having his Arthur back, and the disappointment of not having Arthur look at him like he was the moon and stars combined, any more.  
“What do you mean I’m back? You’re talking _gibberish_.” Before Arthur could leave, Merlin stopped him. This might not be the best time for a love confession, but he had made his decision, and he was going to stick to it.  
“Look, dollop-head. I need to ask you something.” He started.   
“How about _you_ first explaining the mess we’re in?” Arthur growled. “No. That’s for later. This is really important for me; so _you’re_ gonna answer _me_ first.”  
Arthur was staring daggers at Merlin now. “Did you just give me an ord—” _“Do you like me?”_ Merlin cut him off.   
The blonde just looked at him like he had grown a extra limb. “You don’t make it easy, you know?” He said acidly. Merlin rolled his eyes. “I'm serious, clot-pole. Do you like me as. . . _more than a friend_?” He repeated his words from the previous night.  
Arthur’s eyes went wide and his mouth fell open. His cheeks turned the slightest shade red, a change almost imperceptible, but Merlin saw it.  
After just looking at Merlin for around a whole minute, he dropped his gaze to his feet and spoke so softly that Merlin hardly heard him. _“Sometimes. . .”_  
Merlin’s whole face lit up with his trademark smile. Then Arthur looked up and added, “When you’re not being a _complete_ idiot, that is.” He was trying so hard not to smile that it was adorable. Merlin could hardly contain his own grin from eating up his whole face. “Yeah. . . Yeah, me too, when you’re not being a _complete_ prat.” Arthur looked back down and chuckled.  
But Merlin was not done yet. “Do you want to kiss me?” Arthur’s head snapped up, panic etched on every inch of his face. He was blushing furiously now and stuttering in a completely unkingly manner. Finally, he closed his eyes, cleared his throat and spoke in a voice much smaller than Merlin had expected. _“Maybe. . .”_  
_“Then go ahead.”_ Merlin said. Arthur looked at him, took a deep breath, the ghost of a smile dancing on his lips, and leaned in.  
It was everything Merlin imagined and more. It started with desire and was ignited by passion. But there was something else in it, too. Merlin identified it as love. It was not very deep. It was a chaste peck on the lips, that lasted for only a few seconds. But it conveyed all the affection from the past many years, that Arthur had always been too hesitant to show overtly. It was a fleeting kiss, but it meant the _world_ to Merlin.   
Once they parted, Arthur was breathless from the simple action. He searched Merlin’s eyes, for a sign that he liked it. Merlin beamed, to show him that he loved it.  
“I thought you said he was just your friend. . .” They both whipped around to see Tristan smirking. “You never told that you were romantically involved with the simpleton.”  
“The _what_?” Arthur spat. But Tristan was already walking away and hardly heard him. “Merlin, who the hell was that, and why did he call me a _simpleton_?”   
Merlin just smiled goofily, scratching the back of his head, “ _Ah_. . . About that. . .”  
Arthur looked extremely affronted, eyebrows pulled together and mouth hanging open.  
 _“MERLIN!!!”_  
 _Oh, how Merlin had missed this Arthur!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End ♡♡♡


End file.
